galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Return To Underline
The continuation series of "Prisoner Underline" that continues on from the alternate ending of Underline's final season. Cast Jane Fraiser as Diane Miles Jaylene Bernard as Julia Miles Jacquie Johnson as Jackie Miles Kirk Douglas, Anthony Johnston, Greg Smith and many more Season 1 ep 20 As Greg was sitting in the governors chair, he rubbed his head, he was tired and he was worried beyond belief. Jackie had been missing for a week and she hadn't been in contact with anyone. Greg was acting governor as the commissioner and general manager had said that Julia and Diane could no longer be up for deputy governor. Greg heard a knock at the door, he raised his head as he said "Come in.." the door opened, and it was Officer Wilson. "Wilson, what's is it?" "The police are here governor. They wish to speak with you." "Send them in.." Wilson lowered his head and said "They wish to see you outside." Greg rubbed his brow, he knew what this meant. Something bad had happened. Greg stopped up and walked to the door, as Wilson grabbed Greg's shoulder and said "Everything will be ok.." Greg didn't say anything as he walked a lonely walk to reception. The police were sitting at a table when Greg entered the room. Greg walked over and said "What is it officers?" The officer on the left stood up first, clearing his throat he said "There has been a breakthrough." "Really what type of breakthrough?" the older officer said "We found Jackie's car this morning. Unlocked, parked in an alley.." "Oh god.." The officer swallowed hard and said "It's possible she's been kidnapped. Or worse.." "Worse? How could it get worse?" "There was dry blood on the dash. Consistent with a head wound." "Mr Smith.. We need to know if Jackie had any enemies.." "She works in a prison. What else do you need?" "Anyone in particular?" "No, not that I know of." "Mr Smith.." Greg looked up and said "I just hope you find her before they truly hurt her. Because I'll kill them, you can have my word on that.." the officers nodded and said "We're doing our best. We don't have much to go on." "Can you take me to her car?" "It's been impounded for evidence." Greg then said "Was her phone still in the car?" "Why?" "If its still in the car, then something is wrong. She always has it on her. If not, it could be in her locker at work." Greg reached for his radio, but the officer grabbed his hand and said "Don't." "Why not? Everyone knows she's missing." "This is a kidnapping matter, the less know the better." Greg shook his head and grabbed his radio anyway. "This is the acting governor to deputy governor Wilson." Greg didn't use the proper radio protocol, but he didn't care. "Sierra 1, governor, what do you need?" "I need you to check Jackie's locker. See if her phone is in there." the cops shook their head as they talked to each other in private. "I'll call base. Get them to go through the car. This may not end well.", the officer walked out on the phone as few moments later, Wilson came down to the Greg and the police with Jackie's phone, the officer walked back in as well. "Well?" said Greg. "There's one message on it. It's a recorded Time conversation." "Play it.." said Greg. Wilson nodded and he played the message. "Nah it's all good. I just gotta drop home. I'll be in tonight. The usual, wine and cheese night. Yep alright.." the message cut off as, the officers looked and said "Was that her work phone?" said one. Greg looked and said "Supposed to be. Never used it for work though.." "What about your call officer?" "They found note. It confirms what we are worried about. Jackie has been kidnapped.' Greg lowered his head. "It's been two bloody weeks." said one of the kidnappers to another. "How do we make them work faster?" "They can't.. All we left was a note. And all she had was a wine and cheese night." they laughed. "She's not going anywhere.." the kidnapped opened the door to the basement and he turned the light on a tied up Jackie, hair was everywhere and she had dry blood on her face. "Jackie.." "Tyson.." she said, as Tyson moved Jackie's arms down to her side, Tyson sat next to her and said "We can end this.." he said as he pulled a gun from out of his pocket and put it on the floor.. "But you're far too valuable.." Tyson was the friend of Charlie, Jackie's adoptive son. Chuckling could be heard from upstairs as Tyson said "Trust me on this. You need to be alive. He's gonna hurt you more." Tyson grabbed a towel from the table and dipped it in water. "This never meant to happen." "But it did. You let it happen." Tyson agreed as he washed the dry blood off of Jackie's face and arms. "You survived explosions and being shot at.. You don't need this.." "Oh leave it. No one's coming after me. Not anymore." Tyson put the towel down on the ground and grabbed his gun, putting it back in his pocket..He grabbed Jackie's arms and re-tied them, this time tieing them to the grated wall. He put a gag over Jackie's mouth and stood up, walking back up the stairs. Charlie standing at the top of them. "You're a sadistic fuck. You know that? This woman took you in. And look at yourself now. I hope you're proud." Charlie grabbing Tyson said "You best watch your tone.." Tyson pushed Charlie away and he said "You hurt her, I'll kill you.." Charlie then pulled out a knife from his pocket and said "You want to keep going?" Tyson looked at Charlie as he walked into another room. Charlie raised the knife to Tyson's throat and slashed him. Tyson grabbed his throat as blood was pouring down his neck he fell to the floor as Charlie knelt down and said to Tyson "This is my war.." Tyson choking on his words said "You're never going to win.." Tyson's head went to the floor and he bleed out on the floor. Charlie chucked the knife on the floor and he walked out of the room with another thug on his side. The thug rubbed his head as he saw the blood puddle run from under the door. Back at the prison the police were talking with Greg. "We've gotten back analysis of the blood." Greg looked up and said "And?" "It's not Jackie's.." Greg rubbed his temples and said "Whose is it?" The officer then said "Do you know anyone named Charlie?" Greg slammed his hand on the table. "Son of a bitch.." The officer looked at Greg and said "You know him?" "Charlie Brennan. Hammer Brennan's son. Jackie adopted him years ago." "Then what happened? For this to happen?" said the other officer. "Jackie disowned him a long time ago. They had a falling out over the truth on why he was adopted.Charlie was dismissed from the service after drug abuse. He ended up at Highmore for a serious assault." "So he kidnaps her? What does he plan on doing?" Greg reached his head as he said "I don't know.." a knock on the door happened. "Come in.." said Greg. The door opened and it was the deputy governor with another police officer. "What's up?" "We have a development. Charlie was spotted this morning by a neighbour. They said he had a bandage on his head. People have been leaving the street for days now." "The neighbour left for work this morning they haven't more information." Greg stood up and he took off his belt. He put it on the table and said "I'm going after him.." the two police officers said "You can't." "Try me." Greg was stopped by Wilson and Wilson said "There is no going back from this you don't want to do this." "Oh am I supposed to wait? It's been two fucking weeks. Charlie's blood has been confirmed in Jackie's car. Charlie is violent. He's not getting another victim." Wilson held Greg's shoulders and said "I know. He won't." the two police officers nodded in agreement. "We understand. It's why if you know where his house is. We need you to wear a wire. Get his confession." the officer opened his briefcase and handed Greg a ring. "A ring?" "Theres a wire in that ring. It'll pick up what we need." Greg put the ring on his finger, and he took off his work badge and pips. The police also passed him an ear piece. Greg put it in, as one of the officers received a phone call. "Sorry to cut this short Dave. But a body has been dumped in the same place Jackie's car was found. It's Tyson Simpson. He's been slashed." Dave lowered his head and said "Bloody hell." as the two officers turned to face Greg, he was already gone, and the gun safe in the office had been opened. "Oh god.." said Wilson. "He's armed." the two officers rubbed their chin. Greg had his gun in his shirt holster as he ran past Diane who was on rounds. "Where are you going?" Greg ignored Diane as he got to the reception part of the building. Wilson came running through the halls and ran into Diane. "Have you seen Greg?" Diane pointed and said "What's going on? He was running like he was on fire.." "He's going after Charlie." "Oh god.." "He's also got a gun." "He opened the safe?" "He's done more then that. He's got an ear piece in, and a ring wire. He's going after Charlie. His mate's body was just dumped near where Jackie's car was found." Diane looked and said "Try and call him. At least do that.." Wilson grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Greg, Greg picked up. "What?" "Greg you gotta promise me, don't do anything stupid." Greg hung up as Wilson said "Greg? Greg? Damn it!" Wilson turned to the two police officers and said "You better get your arses in gear." the two officers nodded in agreement as one officer called the others and one called for an ambulance to be at the scene. In the house, Charlie was pacing up and down the room as his thug was standing there. Charlie was holding a bat, his thug then said "Why don't you put the bat down Boss?" "No.. Not until I hear her say it.." "You gonna keep belting her? Look man.. I dunno." "You were in prison Don. You know what this is about." "I ain't belted women. Jackie's done nothing wrong." Charlie then opened the door to where he was keeping Jackie, Jackie had been moved from the floor to a chair, Jackie had blood dripping out of a facial wound just below her cheek. Jackie looked up, the blood running down her face. "She got me fired from the only job I ever knew.." "Dude.. it was your only job. You served 3 years for a brutal assault." Charlie walked over to Jackie and grabbed her neck, he raised the bat but his arm was caught by Don. "Don't." "You wanna end up like Tyson? Then back off." "You wanna go back to prison? You know they gonna kill you if you get sent back to Highmore or worse Blackmont.." "Blackmont don't scare me.." Jackie then said "It should scare you Adena Ferguson worked there.." "Shh you.." said Charlie. "Yo.. Blackmont is not a place I wanna be taken to. I'm out.." Don said as he pulled the bat away from Charlie. Charlie tried to take a swing at Don but Don blocked it and hit Charlie so hard the bat snapped and Charlie reeled away with a shoulder issue. "What's the matter big boy.." Charlie ignored it and said "Fine by me." Don then said "Im gone." Don then made off like a tiger and Charlie was left alone with Jackie. Outside Greg pulled up on the sidewalk and saw Don. Greg tackled Don to the ground and said "Where the fuck are they?" "In there. I don't wanna be mince meat." Greg raised his voice and said "What has he done?" "Beaten up a few times, that's all I know.. She's not good man." Greg pushed Don to the side as distant sirens could be heard. Don got up from the ground and made a break for it. Greg broke down the door and he pulled out the gun in his shirt holster. "You owe me an answer, mother.." "I owe you nothing." said Jackie who spat blood on the floor. "I told you everything." Greg made his way through the house and could hear the noise from the basement. Charlie then pulled another knife from his pocket and held it to Jackie's throat. "I never wanted it to come to this.." said Charlie. "Tell me the truth. Did you send the cops to me?" Greg's voiced then boomed and said "I did." Charlie dropped the knife and turned. "You were scum. Your druggo mother was scum. You assaulted someone and blabbed about it. I had a duty." "I have a duty as well." before he could do anything Greg fired his gun hitting Charlie directly in the throat. "Oh good shot.." Charlie stumbled over to the table in the corner, where he collapsed and died. Greg then rushed down the stairs and untied Jackie. "Jackie.." Jackie looked up and said "You came.." "Of course I came. I love you. Lets get you out of here." Greg held Jackie in his arms and said "You'll be ok.. Everything will be ok.." "Greg.." said Jackie. "Give me the gun.." Greg looked at Jackie and said "Why?" "I've lived a full life.. I've done everything." "Hey, don't talk like that. I'm gonna get you out of here. You are going to the hospital." Greg was walking up the stairs and the police and ambulance were there, the police were securing the crime scene as Greg got Jackie outside into the open. The paramedics rushed over to Greg and Jackie and Jackie was placed on the gurney and she was given pain relief. Dave walked out from the house and over to Greg, Dave tapped Greg on the shoulder and said "I'll need the ear piece and ring back.." Greg nodded and handed them over. "I'll also need your gun." Greg handed over his weapon, and turned to Dave. "What happens now?" "I won't do anything now. You just go and look after Jackie." Greg nodded as he got into the ambulance with Jackie. The doors to the ambulance closed and Don turned to his officers and said "How is it down there?" "A mess. Security footage is going to be the worst." "Delete it." "What?" "Delete it." "But Smith?" "I don't care about that at the moment. Jackie's injuries.." "What you want the coroner to notice just how bad her injuries are?" "I didn't want her dying in that basement." "Come on Dave." "Brennan gets a murder, kidnapping and assault charges." Hours later at the hospital Jackie was in the ICU after being taken into surgery Jackie was placed in the ICU to monitor pain levels and continue relief. Greg who had dry blood on his work shirt looked around as Julia and Diane were standing with Greg who was still covered in Jackie's blood. A doctor came out of the room. "How is she doc?" said Greg. "The injuries Jackie sustained are extensive. There's nothing more we can do." "How bad were they?" The doctor didn't mince his words. "If Jackie makes it through the night, she'll have extensive recovery. If she recovers at all." "What are you talking it?" "There was severe bruising around the liver, lungs and gall bladder, small tears in veins. There also damage to the spine." Greg raised his hand as the doctor said "She's breathing on her own, but that won't sustain her in the later hours." Greg sat down as the doctor said "She's been a warrior for so long. It's time to let go." Greg looked the the doctor and said "If it wasn't for Brennan we would be here right now.." "You can't hold that grudge." said Diane. Greg turned to face Diane and said "I fucking shot him. I shot him Diane. He had a knife to Jackie's throat and I shot him." the doctor then said "That doesn't bother me. One less crim on the streets. If you wish to go in.. you can." the doctor walked off as Diane punched Greg in the shoulder. "You shot him?" "In the throat." replied Julia. "The cops let me walk away for this alright.." "What happens when they arrest you, what are you gonna plead?" "Guilty." "You shouldn't have to do that." "I shot him. He's dead. Thats on me. And before this gets out. I resigned from the governorship two weeks ago. Wilson has been in charge." "Then who has been the deputy governor?" "Me.." Greg went into and sat by Jackie's side. "Never let the world take away that smile of yours." Category:Prisoner: Underline Category:Return To Underline